


Irritating

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Grimmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Grif enjoyed going to the movies. He could see two or three in a row, if it meant he could sit around and do nothing for several hours at a time. Plus, popcorn and slushies? There were no downsides.</p><p>Unless a red haired prick showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritating

Dexter Grif enjoyed going to the movies. He could see two or three in a row, if it meant he could sit around and do nothing for several hours at a time. Plus, popcorn and slushies? There were no downsides.

Unless a red haired prick showed up.

The theater was practically empty, other than Grif and some couple in the back. The movie he was seeing had been out for a few weeks now, so that wasn't much of a surprise. This was how he preferred to see movies anyway. It meant that he never had to worry about finding the perfect seat: one that had another empty seat right in front of it, so that Grif could put his feet up - just about every seat was empty. It was beautiful.

He'd easily found his spot in the middle of the theater, and settled in. His slushie was in one cupholder, and his box of Milk Duds in the other. The bucket of popcorn, already half-empty from how much he'd eaten during commercials and previews, sat on the seat beside him. As the final preview ended, Grif smiled. There was no better way for him to spend his day.

And then walked in the flaming-haired, freckled stringbean of a man. Grif spotted him immediately. He wasn't all that bad looking, honestly. And clearly, he was worried about missing this movie, because he seemed to be in a rush. He bounded up the steps as the movie's introduction began, and was about to sit in one of the seats towards the front when he spotted Grif. Or, more presicely, Grif's feet, propped up on the back of another chair. Instead of sitting in the seat several rows in front of the Hawaiian man, Pale-and-Lanky marched up to the seat that was serving as Grif's footrest, glared, shoved his feet off, and sat down.

That son of a bitch. Who did he think he was? All those empty seats, and he had to choose that one, just to piss off Grif.

"What the hell?" Grif hissed.

The man just shushed him.

And since Grif couldn't be bothered to move, he was forced to spend the entire movie with his feet on the floor, aching to be on top of the redhead's seat. What a dick. He was such a dick, that halfway through the movie, it became Grif's name for the man. It _was_ a real name after all, and one that was very, undeniably fitting.

When the movie ended, Grif rose to his feet, tossing his empty Milk Duds box into the popcorn container, grabbed his slushie, and stormed after Dick out of the theater.

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped. "All those empty seats, and you had to pick that one. Dick."

Dick turned to face Grif. "That's my name," he said. "Don't wear it out." 

Grif glared. "Well it's very-" It then hit him exactly what the man had said. "Wait, are you serious?" It was impossible to stop the grin that was fighting its way onto his face. "Holy shit."

"I . . . Yes, I'm serious. But I prefer Simmons," he said. At Grif's laugh, he just shook his head. "Real mature, asshole. I'd expect amusement from a bunch of middle schoolers, but you should really be more mature at this point. Speaking of mature, it's very disrespectful to put your feet up on the seats like that. Grow up."

"That's not why I'm laughing," Grif chuckled. He cleared his throat to sober up. "It's just that I've been calling you Dick in my head for the last hour and a half, and it's pretty damn funny that it's your real name. Sorry. But hey, no need to live up to it."

"Learn to be respectful and I won't have to," Simmons huffed. He turned to walk away, but Grif stopped him.

"Hey, wait, I'm not done," he said. "I want to ask you, if next time you wanted to see a movie . . ." Grif couldn't believe the words tumbling out of his mouth, but couldn't stop them. "Instead of taking the spot in front of me, how about you sit next to me? You know, like, on a date."

Simmons blinked. Clearly, he couldn't believe Grif had just said that, either. And neither of them was sure which was more absurd: Grif's invitation, or Simmons' "Yeah, okay."


End file.
